


Pizza czar

by Time_gays



Series: Velliot series [1]
Category: Milo Murphy's Law
Genre: Autistic Elliot (implied), Café, F/M, First Dates, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:07:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29560962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Time_gays/pseuds/Time_gays
Summary: Elliot goes out on a date with Veronica. Milo and his friends help. Chaos ensues.
Relationships: Veronica/Elliot Decker
Series: Velliot series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2171763
Kudos: 11





	1. It’s a date

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic so bear with me 
> 
> Elliot has his own apartment because I said so. 
> 
> He also owns a cat.

"Stop! Milo." Elliot said harshly as he raised his stop sign.

“Hey Elliot!” milo responded. Still as bubbly as ever.

“What do you think you're doing?” Elliot asked harshly. never liked Milo. Today was no different.

“Trying to get to school. Now can you please move out of the way? We're going to be late to class-” Melissa was quickly interrupted by a loud screech that was followed by a crash.

“Oh my God, Veronica are you ok??” milo said urgently rushing to the crashed scooter.

“Don't worry I'm all good!” Veronica announced as milo helped her up. “ _Veronica_ ” Elliot thought. He hadn't seen her since middle school. He didn't even recognize her at first. It looks like Murphy's law caused the crash. “ _Stupid milo. I knew he was dangerous”._ Elliot's thoughts were soon interrupted. 

“Elliot! I haven't seen you in ages! How have you been?" Veronica exclaimed excitedly as she walked over to Elliot.   
  


"Oh, uh. I-" Elliot stuttered.

"wait. You two know each other?!" Milo exclaimed.   
  


"Well, yea. I helped her babysit you a few times. You don’t remember?" Elliot responded.   
  


"So you liked Milo once?" Zack chimed in.   
  


"Never. Now shut it." Elliot snapped.   
  


"Cmon Elliot. No need to be harsh." Veronica said. She didn’t like it when people argued. She just wants people to get along. Elliot liked that about her. "y’know what Elliot. We should catch up. I’m free tonight and I know a good cafe near here."

"Oh- uh- sure. I’m free to" Elliot said nervously. " _Is she asking me out?"_

_"It's_ a date then!" Veronica declared excitedly. "See you at 8!". She hopped back onto her scooter and sped away.   
  


"Yea... I guess so" Elliot whispered to himself.   
  
"Oh. My. God... you're going out with Veronica! That’s so cool! You have to let me help!" Milo exclaimed excitedly.

"What?! No. You’ll just destroy everything! Why would I even need help?!" Elliot responded angrily.   
  


"Oh please. We know you have no social skills. Trust me you’ll need our help." Melissa remarked.   
  


Elliot could feel his face turning red. " _No social skills? I have social skills! Don’t I?"_ Elliot thought. Does he need their help? He’s never been good with these things.   
  


"I- ugh. Fine. You can help. But don’t even think of messing this up." Elliot said reluctantly.   
  


"Yay!! I’ll get Bradley to help to. He’s good with these things." Milo was exited to help. then again Milo is always exited.   
Elliot let out a sigh. This wasn’t going to go well. 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It’s already chaos.

Elliot rolled up his sleeves to his elbows. He was wearing a white suit shirt with a maroon sweater on top and black jeans. He looked down at his watch. " _7:00. I have time"_. Diogee ran around his apartment while Milo tried to catch him. Melissa, Bradley, and Zack we’re planning at the dining table. Elliot didn’t like this many people in his house. To much chaos. Milo wasn’t making it any better. His cat was scared of diogee which wasn’t fun either.   
  
  
"So what’s the plan here?" Elliot asked walking over to the dining table.   
  


"Simple. Milo and Bradley will help to make sure you don’t do anything stupid while me and Zack make sure Murphy’s law doesn’t destroy everything." Melissa explained.   
  


"Right... but won’t Veronica see you guys?" Said. This was stupid. He didn’t need help. He’s not going to do anything stupid. Then again he knows to never question melissa.   
  


"Ive got that covered" Milo said walking over to them. He was holding diogee in his arms. Elliot didn’t trust Milo in his apartment. He could destroy the entire building. “ _whatever. There’s no point in worrying about that now”._  
  
“honestly Elliot I didn’t think you were the dating type. Never-mind you going out with Veronica. She’s the complete opposite of you.” Melissa said with a smug grin on her face. 

Elliot scowled at her comment but didn’t say anything. It didn’t matter to him. There was no point in arguing anyways. 

An annoyed Bradley cleared his throat- “Well. If you people are done blabbering let’s get this show on the road” 


	3. At the cafe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Notes at the end

Elliot took a deep breath. It was probably going to be loud and crowded in the cafe. He didn’t even know if he would be able to find Veronica in the mess. “ _Just walk in there and everything will be okay. Nothing really bad can happen. Right?”_  
  
“hey Elliot what’s the hold up” Bradley said standing behind him. He was dress in a long black trench coat, a black ball cap, and black sunglasses with his hair slicked back. Milo was dressed the same.   
  


“is this really necessary? You two look ridiculous.” Elliot said. He didn’t like this one bit.   
  


“Of course it’s necessary now just get inside Veronica is waiting” Bradley scoffed. Elliot let out a defeated sigh as they walked into the cafe.   
  


The cafe was nice. The walls were cream colored bricks with various paintings hung all over. The lights were dimmed and easy on Elliot’s eyes. Not many people were in there. Veronica sat at a table in the middle of the dining area. She was wearing a short,black, off shoulder top with a medium length red skirt and white heels. Elliot walked over to her 

“Hey Veronica” he said nervously.   
  


“Elliot! Good to see you! Sit down, sit down we have so much to talk about.” Veronica responded happily.   
  
Elliot pulled out a chair and sat across from her. He noticed Melissa and Zack at a nearby table . “they must’ve gotten here earlier than us”. 

”so how’ve you been?” She asked Elliot. Still as exited as ever.   
  


“oh- uh- I’ve been good I guess. How about you?” Elliot stuttered. “Oh god I probably look like an idiot now oh no”.   
  


“good to hear! I’ve been pretty busy but doing just f-“ veronicas sentence was interrupted by the a crash and Zack and Melissa rushing to a destroyed table where Milo and Bradley were. 

“Oh! Didn’t expect to see them here! What a pleasant surprise.” Veronica said. She didn’t even seem effected by the chaos. “ _Oh right. She used to babysit Milo. She’s probably used to things like this. Stupid Milo. He’s already messing things up. Wait does this mean she knows he’s here. Oh no. Oh god.”_ Elliot thought as he started to panic. He was trying not to get angry. But Milo and co were making that hard.   
  


elliots thoughts we’re interrupted by a waiter walking over to their table.   
  


"We ready to order?"   
  


"Yea! I’ll have a green tea please." Veronica answered.   
  


"Oh uh. I’ll just have a black coffee." Elliot responded.   
  


"I’ll get that for you two right away" the waiter said as he walked away. Veronica looked back at Elliot.   
  


"You look nice. Then again when do you not." She pointed out. Elliot couldn’t help but blush. He wasn’t good with compliments.

"i- uh- oh- right back at you." He stammered. He could see her cheeks Turing bright red to. " _Y’know maybe this isn’t so bad..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The ceiling collapsed onto Milo and Bradley’s table. :)
> 
> I wasn’t gonna add more Murphy’s law stuff but didn’t so pretend other stuff happened :p


	4. Chapter 4

Elliot and Veronica stood outside the cafe. Milo and the others stood close by. 

"That was fun. It was nice catching up with you" Elliot said nervously.

Veronica let out a grin and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek "ya, it was fun."

Elliot could practically feel his face turning red.

"So- uh- up for another date then?" He asked. 

"That’s sounds great!" Veronica answered. "Call me. We can set up a time and place"

"Sure, sure!" Elliot stuttered. 

Veronica waved as she walked off. Milo walked up to a flustered Elliot. 

"That went better than expected" Milo said with a smug grin. 

Elliot just shook his head and smiled. "Thanks kid."


End file.
